


Bulma vs Goku

by Tooniefox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooniefox/pseuds/Tooniefox
Summary: This story takes place during Dragon Ball Super, but no serious plot points will be spoiled.I want to give a special thanks to Cataphoric Catastrophe. This story was based on their idea.I'm a little out of practice for writing, but I hope you enjoy it :).





	1. Eternal Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Dragon Ball Super, but no serious plot points will be spoiled.
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to Cataphoric Catastrophe. This story was based on their idea.
> 
> I'm a little out of practice for writing, but I hope you enjoy it :).

_1 year ago_

  
The skylight to Capsule Corp's roof slowly slid open as a platform carried Bulma to the top. She looked out over the city and took a moment to really soak in the night lights. She glanced down at the Dragon Balls arranged on the platform. “No time like the present”, she said without a hint of irony.

Bulma put her arms up and loudly said “Eternal Shenron! By your name I summon you forth!” The dragon balls glowed brightly with mystical energy. There was a blinding flash of light as Shenron erupted from the balls. He looked down at Bulma, towering hundreds of feet above her. Even though his voice boomed, she knew the words were only for her, and no one else could hear them. “You have three wishes. What is your first?” Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at Shenron and said, “First things first. Bring the moon back”.


	2. Testing Vegeta

_Present Day_

“HEY!”, Vegeta’s voice bellowed down the hallways of Capsule Corp. “What’s the point of this test? If it’s to infuriate me, then I think you’ve got the results!”

Bulma yelled back at him, “I’m working on something that might actually help you! If it’s too much for you to handle, maybe I’ll call Goku, I’m sure he’ll whine a lot less!”. Vegeta’s face grew three shades of red that day at the sound of his wife calling his rival better than him. His teeth creaked under the pressure his jaw was putting on them, it was a miracle they didn’t shatter under his fury. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He reopened his eyes and glared at her before offering up his arm again to the strange device. It looked like a flashlight with red glass on the end, which she applied to his arm. He winced slightly as she activated the device and drained his energy a little.

This kind of yelling had become normal lately. She couldn’t tell him what she was really working on, he wouldn’t be a fan. While technically up his alley, he couldn’t know the truth. The electrodes attached to various parts of the saiyan prince gave her the energy drain results she hypothesized. Her plan just might work.


	3. Goten and Trunks Goofs

****Goten and Trunks flew down the halls of Capsule Corp, the sounds of yelling and furniture being tossed around were catching up behind them. Even though they were the half-saiyan sons of Goku and Vegeta respectively, the kids found themselves fleeing a battle they had no hopes of winning.

“Goten!”, Chi-Chi's voice screeched down the halls, “You come back here this instant! You can't put off this schoolwork anymore!” The two boys opened a door at random and hid in a dark room. After what felt like an hour, Chi-Chi's voice slowly grew more distant, and they felt safe enough to flick on the light.

With the room illuminated before them, they saw desks, chairs, a few computers, and “VR goggles!!”, Goten exclaimed, “I've always wanted to try some". He hurried over to the table and picked them up. He marveled at them, they were heavier than they looked. Trunks nonchalantly walked over, hands behind his head, “Yeah, my mom's probably been working on them for a while. People have been really looking forward to this kind of stuff. That's probably why she's so cranky lately.”

Goten put the goggles on his head and turned them on. “Wow! It looks like I'm flying!”, He shouted in delight.

“You can already fly, dummy”, Trunks said.

“Yeah, but it's still coo-”, Goten put a hand to his mouth. “I don't feel so good”. He pulled off the helmet and started swaying from side to side, holding his stomach. “Let's get out of here Tru- AAH!”.

Before Goten could finish his sentence, he fell backwards into a whiteboard with a curtain draped over it. He became tangled up in the curtain and pulled it down in his struggle. “Get me outta here Trunks! I'm gonna be sick!” Trunks barely heard his friend, as he became curious about the contents scrawled on the whiteboard.

After Goten untangled himself from his cloth prison, he looked up at the board as well. “What is this?”, he asked.

“I think it’s a list of the strongest fighters”, Trunks replied without taking his eyes off the board. ”Your dad is #1, mine is #2”, he pointed his finger at the list and read the other 8 fighters. “I can’t believe this! We’re not even in the top 10!”

Goten pulled the cap off a nearby marker, “We can fix that” he said mischievously. But before Goten could put ink to board, Trunks quickly grabbed his wrist, “We should get out of here before someone finds us”. They threw the curtain back over the whiteboard and turned the light off as they hurried out.


	4. Karate Yoga With Krillin

Waves crashed on the beach of a deserted island where Krillin and Bulma were slowly going through the motions of ancient martial arts stances. After their usual hour was up, Bulma gave her hands a little shake, “Thanks for helping me stretch and relax with your Karate Yoga, Krillin. It's really been a stressful week for me”. Krillin opened his mouth to correct her, but he’d been through this before, so he let it roll off his back.

“I'm glad you've been finding it helpful. We all need a little centering now and then. Just the other day I was flying home and I had an out of body experience. I suddenly lost control and started falling.” Bulma glanced at him with a little concern and he got self-conscious. He scratched his head and laughed it off, “I'm alright, really”, he assured.

“You know Bulma, your technique has gotten really good over the year. You could probably be a half-decent martial artist if you wanted to. You’ve almost got perfect form, y-” .

Bulma put up a finger to stop him right there, “Please, I KNOW I have perfect form”, she proclaimed, gesturing her hands to herself.

“That’s not what I meant Bu- . . . .nevermind”, Krillin said, somewhat exasperated.

Bulma turned up her nose a little, “Besides, I'm not gonna punch people with my bare hands for fun. It’s not my style, and I've got a lot of important work to do”. She shielded her eyes as she looked towards the sun. “I should get going, I’ve got a little playdate with Trunks that I can’t miss”. Bulma and Krillin said their goodbyes, and flew their separate ways. One in a small ship, the other a human bullet of martial arts mastery.


	5. Pilaf Pit Crew

Sparks flew off the teal metal that Bulma was welding in her workshop. She could barely hear the hoarse voice of Pilaf, yelling down below. She turned off her equipment and hopped off the 8 foot tall robotic suit she was working on. Once she saw what he brought her, her eyes lit up.

“What have you got for me?”, she asked knowingly. Pilaf grinned widely as he gestured behind him at his two minions, Mai and Shu, a small girl and a dog-person. The three of them were de-aged to about 10 years-old, it’s a long story.

Shu was nervously holding a bottle full of a bright blue liquid, “Is this stuff dangerous? We’re grateful that you let us live here and help you Bulma, but I’ve only got so many dog years, and I don’t got no cat lives”.

Bulma picked up the bottle while Pilaf proudly explained, “We got twice the usual amount today, we’re getting a lot better at working the machines”.

Bulma’s smile reached her eyes, “This is perfect, thank you, all of you. You’ve been a big help, you deserve a break”. She looked up at the clock and wiped her brow, “It’s way past lunchtime, go get something to eat, I’ll catch up with you”.

The three of them thanked Bulma for her generosity and quickly scurried out. Bulma looked down at the bottle, her eyes lost in thought, “Almost time”, she said quietly to herself. She poured the blue liquid into the robotic suit and glowing lines slowly snaked their way around the body as it pulsed with a strange energy.


	6. A Long Week

****Bulma sleepily marched towards bed, it had been a long day, a long week, a long year. She glanced over to her desktop computer and realized she hadn't written a journal entry in over a week.

She flicked the monitor on and squinted through the brightness as she began typing. “Week went well. Worked on some inventions. Manufactured more Time Juice. Had some fun in the sun training with Krillin. Trunks and Vegeta doing well. Just another day at the office”. She sent the journal through a special program and shutdown the computer.

Her night vision ruined by the monitor, she sleepily continued her journey to bed. She found Vegeta fast asleep, grunting occasionally. “ _Maybe he's having a good fight dream”,_ she thought as she wiggled into bed next to him. She draped an arm over him and sleep took her almost immediately.


	7. The Final Countdown

Several monitors cast a glow onto Bulma as she double-checked her math for the hundredth time. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the stars. A map with Goku's location started blinking and beeping. “He's at home, the best time to get a hold of him”, she said to herself.  “It's now or never _”_. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. “Hi Chi-Chi, is Goku around? . . . He is? Good! . . . Hey Goku... Can you meet me on the moon?”


	8. What Lies Under The Dome?

****Goku hadn’t given much thought to the moon in a while. He was usually too focused on things at ground level: Food, fighting, and family. As he flew closer to the moon, he could see a small complex on the surface. He squinted as he got closer, seeing a large transparent dome enveloping the cluster of buildings. _“It’s like a backwards crater”_ , he thought to himself. A small opening in the dome revealed itself and he dropped down to the ground below. The dome seemed to contain a breathable atmosphere. Goku breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to have to keep holding his breath if he didn't have to.

An intercom crackled on and he heard Bulma's voice call out to him, “Hey Goku! Just step into the airlock and I can let you in!” A light illuminated a circular room next to the complex, it seemed to be attached to the doorway into the main building. Goku glanced back and forth, his body still as a statue. Not because the animators were being cheap, but because Goku was really focusing on his surroundings. There seemed to be a fine powder floating in the air around him, it shimmered slightly. His eyes suddenly grew wide and before he could react, the powder sparked and arced around him. He could feel the energy being drained from his body, and he was powerless to stop it.

The front door to the complex wooshed open and Bulma stepped out onto the rocky plain. She was wearing a teal robotic suit with a dragon scale pattern. “I knew you wouldn't make it easy, but a girl's gotta try”, she shrugged. Goku struggled to stay standing. “What did you do to me?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“That took a bit of tinkering to get right”, she said with a hint of pride. “First I had to use capsule tech to miniaturize the energy draining device Dr. Gero had in his older androids. I can disperse these Micro-Droids in a cloud that keeps your energy at a . . . manageable level. Vegeta unknowingly helped my research a lot by being my guinea pig, otherwise I wouldn't know how much energy to drain without it being lethal”.

Suddenly Goku flew towards her in a flash and she caught his fist in midair. Bulma grit her teeth and a dragon helmet materialized around her head. He couldn't seem to get out of her grip, the metal gauntlet had him ensnared. Bulma used her other hand to grab his arm and throw him towards the containment room she tried to lure him in earlier. “Get inside Goku, don't make this more difficult than it has to be”.

With some effort, Goku got to his feet and smirked, assuming his fighting stance. “Even if you could beat me Bulma, what makes you think that box will hold me?” He gestured behind him slightly with his head.

Bulma smiled. “I got Shenron to make it especially for you. I got him to bring back the moon, as well as make me this moon base. But that's enough stalling Goku”.

She lunged towards him and they exchanged blows. Goku may have been severely weakened, but he was an expert fighter. He'd been in more battles than he could count. He was at a disadvantage in plenty of those fights, and somehow managed to turn it around. He parried her punches and kicks as best as he could, but took a few too many hits and started getting sloppy. Bulma delivered a kick to his chest that sent him flying backwards into the prison wall. He struggled just to get onto his hands and knees.

Gasping for breath, he tried to form words, but Bulma was too far away to hear, and she didn't dare get closer in case it was a trick. After a short moment, Goku yelled out to her “I give up!” Bulma's eyes narrowed in disbelief. “ _He never gives up. Not this easily_ ”, she thought to herself, clenching her fists to get ready. Goku put his hands up in the air. “I'm sure you have your reasons for doing this, you must know something I don't”, he grimaced in pain and became unsteady. The ground seemed to get brighter. “ _The sun shouldn't be shining on the moon right now_ ”, she thought as she dared to glance up at the sky. Goku dropped his arms back to his sides and the Spirit Bomb he gathered using the energy of living things outside the dome began its descent towards them. Bulma looked upward and yelled in shock and disbelief as a minivan-sized ball of energy struck the top of the dome.

The Micro-Droids had drained most of Goku's energy by this point, but they couldn't stop him from calling out to all living things to lend him their own energy. He didn't have much time to gather the energy, but it was still big enough to punch a hole in the dome and shatter the top half of it. The sudden change in pressure pulled both of them upward into space and towards Dragonworld. Goku grabbed onto a free-floating piece of dome. Bulma got knocked into some debris and found herself spinning uncontrollably. She slowly lost consciousness as they both started entering the atmosphere, Bulma protected by her suit, and Goku mostly exposed to the extreme heat, gripping the dome piece for dear life. He could feel the Micro-Droids losing their hold on him as they burnt up in the atmosphere. His strength was slowly returning, but he still couldn't move even if he wanted to. They both streaked across the sky and landed with a thunderous boom as they hit the ground. A cloud of dust hovered in the sky above the crater.

Bulma took a few shaky steps outside her respective crater and moved towards Goku's. She took the time to run a quick diagnostic check on her suit to make sure it wasn't too damaged from the crash. Either way she wouldn't get another opportunity like this, so she hurried over to Goku's crater and tossed a capsule on the ground. It poofed open to reveal a ship that could take them back to the moon base, and the only prison that could hold him. Goku stirred awake and Bulma put a boot to his back. “You don't move until I say you can!”, she shouted, losing a bit of her confidence. Goku grunted and tensed up in pain.

Before she could think of how to get him on the ship safely, a voice cut through the silence of the wilderness around them and sent a chill down her spine. “Get away from my dad!”, a voice yelled.

She turned in surprise to face a dozen of the strongest fighters on Dragonworld: Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin to name a few. Gohan's face went from anger to shock as he saw who was standing over his father. “Bulma?! What are you doing?!”


	9. Back On Earth

The Z Fighters were all in shock to see Bulma standing over an almost motionless Goku. None were more conflicted than Vegeta, seeing his own wife standing over the body of his biggest rival. Had she been the one to beat him? _“I don't dare cross her most of the time, but is she really capable of defeating Kakarot?”,_ he thought to himself. He took a step forward and demanded, “What's the meaning of this Bulma? What have you done?”

The rest of the group were all asking questions at the same time when Trunks and Goten arrived. Trunks, ignorant of the situation, was exasperated, “You guys didn't even wait for us!”

Goten's eyes followed where everyone else was looking. “Dad?!”, he yelled in a panicked voice. He took a few steps forward, but Piccolo put a hand to Goten's chest to stop him from getting any closer to the unfolding situation. Someone from the crowd reiterated the question on everyone's mind, “How could you do this Bulma?” This jogged Goten's memory of the past week. “Trunks and I found some weird VR goggles in his mom's lab. We thought they were just a game, but I think it was controlling people.”

Realization dawned on Krillin's face, “Wait a minute . . . I lost control flying this week. Like my body was moving on it's own, and then not at all!” The group gasps at the revelation. The camera cuts to everyone's individual reactions.

Bulma's face contorted at hearing the development. Vegeta took an uneasy step forward, his mind was racing. _”Someone is mind controlling MY WIFE?”, he thought. “I have to find a way to get through to her!”_ “Bulma please . . . “, he started. “Remember our honeymoon visit to the East City Islands?

A flashback shows Vegeta and Bulma sitting on some cliffs overlooking the ruins of East City. The sun is setting, and the sky is a rosey-orange colour. The couple are sitting two feet away from each other and aren’t holding hands or talking. This is a fond memory for Vegeta.

The flashback is interrupted by Bulma yelling at the group “I'm not being mind controlled! Just stay out of it! You guys don't understand!”. Piccolo had his arms crossed defiantly, “Then make us understand”. Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.


	10. Bulma’s Story

“You’re all my friends, for the most part, and I cherish and love most of you, but I’ve been through this song and dance before, and it didn’t end well . . . multiple times. I’ve tried to explain ever-”. Gohan piped up “Wait, what do you mean multiple times?” Everyone gave each other nervous glances.

Frustration was building on Bulma’s face. “I've had to . . . I've had to travel back in time a few times.” Everyone gasps at this new revelation. “Something happens to Goku, he goes on a rampage. I've tried to go back and explain it to him and everyone.  I've gotten Goku to cooperate willingly, but he either breaks out, or someone breaks him out and it just . . . it ends badly”, she trailed off, glancing to the side. “This time I was trying to keep him contained so I could run some tests and figure out what keeps happening to him.”

From the ground, Goku noticed a shimmering cloud, slowly making its way to the the Z Fighters. “Vegeta! You've got to blow that shiny dust away! It'll drain your energy!” Vegeta's focus snapped to the impending threat and he bellowed, “I don't need help from you Kakarot!” and threw an energy ball at the ground between him and Bulma to blow the Micro-Droids out of the way. As the dirt dust cloud was settling, he heard thundering footsteps approaching and Bulma emerged from the obscurity ahead of him. She somersaulted over his head, grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground before he realized what was happening.

Vegeta quickly got to his feet and hollered, transforming into his Super Saiyan form. “That's enough Bulma!”, he yelled, barely bringing up his arms in time to block her next attack.

Glowing blue lines began forming on her robotic suit as she activated it's newest feature. Her view of the battlefield was enhanced with a precognitive ghostly image of future events, giving her a one second advantage on her opponent. Vegeta growled and began a flurry of blows, which Bulma was able to easily parry with her knowledge of his moves before even he did.

Seeing that his hand to hand attacks were getting him nowhere, he jumped back and launched a barrage of energy balls at her. Bulma charged up her gauntlets with orange energy and deflected the beam scramble. Vegeta was stunned by the fighting skills he never knew his wife had. 

Krillin broke the silence, “You weren't training with me to get into shape at all, were you Bulma?”. The disappointment in his voice was palpable, and the sentiment was shared by the others. He balled up his fists in frustration, “I can't believe this! This is nuts!”

The Z Fighters assumed their respective fighting stances and charged towards her. She pressed a button on her wrist and a small white ball flew out of the top of her suit. The globe crackled with energy and Bulma's visor turned black. The Z Fighters were flying towards her at great speed as the ball exploded with a brilliant white light, blinding them all.

Amidst the curses and shouts from the blinded, Vegeta said “I don’t think it’s working, I can’t see anything...ah! There we are” He cackled and looked down at his hands in amazement, flexing them open and closed. “I've done it! I'm all powerful now!” The group turned their attention to him and he suddenly grew self-conscious. “What are you all looking at?!” He shouted. “Or are you in awe of the Emperor of All Saiyans?”, he asked smugly.

Bulma looked as confused as everyone else. “Are you feeling ok Hun? Did I hit you on the head too hard maybe?” Vegeta put his hands on his hips. “Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?” Bulma arched her eyebrow, “Because usually you can't stop talking about how you're the _Prince_ of All Saiyans”. Vegeta took a few steps back and looked wildly at everyone.

Bulma called out, “Trunks, what room did you find those goggles in?” Trunks was in shock. First his mom was beating up her friend's dad, and then _his_ dad. He stammered “Umm….it's in...uhh ...Room 317!” Bulma pushed a few buttons into a communicator on her wrist as Vegeta lunged forward and started a barrage of punches at her. She grabbed one of his arms and spun around, launching him into a hill. She spoke loudly into her wrist “Hey, it's me. Someone's causing trouble in Room 317. Detain them for me until I get back”. She turned her attention back to Vegeta and did her best not to hurt him too much.


	11. Champion of The World

****Hercule Satan was enjoying a nice afternoon at Capsule Corp. The sun was shining, he had a lawn chair set up, and a nice cool bottle of Hank's Tough Lemonade. Life was good. Suddenly the phone on the table was ringing, he quickly dove to pick it up after two rings. “H-h-hello? . . . Uh huh? . . . You got it! Right away Mam!” He hung up the phone and got to his feet. Hercule cinched his martial arts belt tightly around his waist and looked dramatically at the horizon. “I will not fail you!”

He dashed off to find Room 317, he was sure it should be around here somewhere. Eventually he heard some screaming coming from down the hallway and he knew it must be close now. He kicked down the door and found Pilaf, Shu and Mai in the room. Pilaf had his head in a VR helmet, yelling and flailing about, while the other two stood staring at Mr Satan for what felt like an entire minute. The two minions burst into tears and grabbed at Pilaf. “It's over boss, they caught us!”, Mai yelled. “Yeah, the jig is up!”, Shu wailed.

Mr Satan picked the three of them up by the backs of their shirts and carried them off to a holding cell until Bulma came back. He put his hands on his hips and felt satisfied at a job well done. _“It may not be saving the world”,_ he thought, “ _but it was a good afternoon's work”_.


	12. Conclusion

_Later That Day_

 

With the Z Fighters gathered at Capsule Corp, Bulma explained that the thing that caused Goku to go berserk in her timeline must have been the mind control goggles that Emperor Pilaf used.

“I'm sorry everyone”, she said, sounding a little defeated. “It shouldn't have taken me that many time jumps to figure this all out” The rest of the group looked nervously at each other, unsure of whether or not to console the person who beat two of their strongest fighters senseless. “I promise I'll make it up to you all . . . Wait”, she said smirking, confidence returning, ”I saved all your butts from a bad future, you should be thanking me”. She turned her nose up at them. Piccolo spoke up “How about we call it even Bulma?” He smiled and extended a hand to her, which she shook and smiled back.

Trunks looked nervously around the room. “Umm ..so if you're from the future, then where's my re-....where's ...umm…”. Bulma was surprised at first and a furrow in her brow appeared while she gave the group a dirty look. “Hey! How come none of you were concerned enough about my well being to ask where Present Me was?” She bent down to hug Trunks. “I'm sorry Hun, I put your mom from this time in stasis while I was working this past year. I've been writing journal entries about what I've been up to, and sending it to her through my computer so she's not too confused about things when she wakes up. I've been writing about you, so she's probably dreaming of you right now”, she booped his nose.

 

_Later that night_

Doctor Briefs was walking the halls of Capsule Corp. He was humming to himself as he passed by the mind control goggles. “Oh!”, he exclaimed, “I've been wondering where these things went to. I didn't build them with legs, but they seem to wander off on their own all the same”. He picked them up and walked back to his lab, humming as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you Cataphoric Catastrophe. This story was based on their idea about Bulma being mind controlled into taking down Goku. I took some artistic liberties in the end. I hope you all enjoyed it :).


End file.
